


Blue Feather

by ModdyOrilik (Charly)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charly/pseuds/ModdyOrilik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to give something back to Ori in exchange for all he's given him, Kíli learns to draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Title an almost reference to the proposal method in Harvest Moon games.  
> For Tagath, who asked: "Kili tries to draw something for Ori"

He wanted to draw something for Ori.

It wasn’t fair to Ori that he was the one drawing and writing and knitting things for everyone else, when nobody had a opportunity to make anything for him. Most dwarves were smiths and warriors, and until they took back the Mountain there was no chance for anyone to make Ori his own hammer or some other weapon. Instead, Ori seemed content to give so much for the company and receive nothing in return except companionship.

And so, Kíli wanted to draw something for Ori.

He had thought about maybe teaching him to use a bow, which would mean lots of time together (something Kíli would definitely love to happen), but Ori wasn’t really one for weapons in the first place (as far as dwarf standards go. To a man, he would seem almost as tough as a warrior), and Kíli refused to be the reason for Ori to shave his beautiful beard.

Which framed a beautiful face with a beautiful, bulbous nose all on top of a beautiful stocky body –

At any rate, he had also considered knitting but, having no needles and also no knowledge whatsoever about how to knit, that had gone almost immediately out of the window.

He had never drawn before. He knew how to write, being a prince and that, but drawing was not a very dwarven pastime. But he refused to go to Ori for advice or tips or lessons (even though that would mean time with Ori which, as mentioned, was definitely coveted) because he wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, after the drawing was given he planned on making time with Ori a more frequent occurrence by explaining his intentions (and just thinking about explaining intentions to Dori or, god forbid, Nori was just terrifying but he supposed it would have to happen).

Luckily, he had been advised to bring some basic writing utensils just in case before the journey began, so he didn’t exactly have to ask Ori for his and initiate some suspicion. Instead, he managed to seclude himself from the others (after throwing a bit of a tantrum at Fíli to get some time alone) and spend some time thinking about just how he would go about drawing.

He started with a butterfly.

He had seen Ori draw butterflies in the past, detailed and so realistically shaded the insect might as well have been pasted onto the page.

Kíli’s looked like the drawing of a young child just learning how to hold a quill at all.

Frustrated, he attempted to draw a tree, which ended up looking like a mess of lines instead of an actual tree.

Thinking perhaps it might be a bit easier, he attempted to draw something handmade, his bow, but he couldn’t get the arch of it quite right.

He discovered after the first 8 attempts that it was best to spend as much time as possible looking at the object instead of the paper. After 12, he felt confident enough with his basic drawing ability to begin to actually contemplate what his final drawing should be. The one he gives to Ori.

For quite a long time, he considered drawing Ori. And while that line of thinking lead to a rather pleasant few minutes of staring at Ori (planning the sketch, of course), not only did he get a worried Ori nearly discovering his drawings when he came over to see if anything was wrong, but he also realized that even one inaccurate feature would lead to himself hating the drawing for not being able to capture that beautiful face quite right.

Especially the beard, considering that he discovered after his first attempt at drawing one of his fellow dwarves just how difficult it was to draw hair at all.

Over the course of several days, he continued practicing but could never quite figure out a subject appropriate enough to draw for Ori. So he kept practicing, and when they walked he thought tirelessly about what he could draw for the other dwarf.

Almost a week after the initial attempt, he was trying to perfect the shading on a blue feather he’d found earlier that day when a soft, “Well that’s quite lovely,” startled him, leaving a long jagged line across the middle of the sketch. “I’m sorry for startling you,” Dori said, clearly a bit ashamed for ruining the sketch. “I couldn’t help but notice all the time you’ve been spending drawing, young Kíli.”

“There’s no rule against drawing,” Kíli replied defensively.

“None at all, none at all, I just find it strange that you should take up such a hobby without consulting the expert we have among us,” Dori said, inclining his head in the direction of Ori, who was currently handing out bowls of the night’s stew for the rest of the dwarves, chatting and laughing as he passed in and out of the smaller groups around the fire.

“I see no reason I should have to consult him,” Kíli said, “I am perfectly capable of honing a skill on my own.”

“There’s no shame in being taught, my boy.” Suddenly a knowing smile passed Dori’s face as he added, “Unless of course you were trying to keep it from him.”

Blushing, Kíli retorted with a quick, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” and appeared to turn back to his drawing.

“I think you do,” Dori said, “And I just wanted to let you know that it’s fine. Nori agrees. But unless you talk to him, he’s going to keep thinking that you haven’t asked him because you don’t want to be around him.”

“Don’t want to be around him?” Kíli exclaimed. “He’s noticed? And that’s what he thinks it’s about?”

“Well, you are attempting to take up one of the things he’s known for in the company and you haven’t even consulted him once,” Dori said with a wry smile. “You can imagine he’d jump to conclusions. At any rate, he deserves an explanation no matter what your reasoning is. And also, I’m supposed to tell you the meal’s ready.” He stood, ruffled Kíli’s hair slightly, and walked back to the fire.

Kíli sat alone, staring at his sketchbook and thinking. He obviously had to say something to Ori soon, but he didn’t even know what to draw for him yet! He hated to ruin the surprise, but what he hated even more was leaving Ori in the dark about why he didn’t ask him for advice.

As he stared grimly at the trees in front of him, a shy voice pierced his thoughts with a quick, “Hi Kíli.”

He lifted his head up suddenly, only to be staring into the wide, kind eyes of Ori. “You didn’t seem to be coming around so I brought you some stew. It’d be a shame if you went hungry,” he added lamely as he tried to hide the fact that he was obviously staring at Kíli’s sketchbook.  Kíli gladly took the bowl, still slightly speechless at the sudden appearance of just the dwarf he had been thinking about.

“I, um, I’ve noticed you’ve been drawing,” Ori said. “Do you mind if I… maybe have a look?”

“What?” Kíli said, nearly spitting out the stew he had been shoveling into his mouth. “Oh, uh, sure,” he responded, and immediately berated himself for the answer. He was going to look like a child the moment Ori saw a single one! But instead of disappointment and derision, Ori seemed to beam in pride at the drawings.

“These are lovely! Have you only been drawing this week?” and Kíli was so stunned at this response (and his mouth was so full of stew) that all he could do was nod. “Well you’ve been improving a great deal,” and while he seemed pleased at Kíli’s ability, his face turned a little sad as he added, “No wonder you haven’t be asking me for help.” After a short pause, he got up and gave a quick, “Well I’ll be leaving you to it then.”

Kíli, nearly choking himself on the stew, gasped, “They were for you,” and stopped Ori dead in his tracks.

Ori turned his head slightly to the side, not quite looking at Kíli from over his shoulder.  “… What?”

This was the moment, it seemed. He didn’t get a choice of making it romantic or special, he had to admit it while holding a dirty bowl and his windpipe still blocked from a bit of potato that went the wrong way. “The drawings, the drawings were for you. I wanted to give you something back, I wanted to impress you, and so I thought I’d be smart and draw you something but then I was complete shite at it and ended up having to take all this time preparing and then I couldn’t even think of what to draw for you in the end so really they’re all for you.”

There was a long moment of silence, Kíli inwardly pleading for Ori to take it well and Ori barely moving a muscle. When suddenly, Ori turned completely in Kíli’s direction, a goofy smile plastered on his face. “You are a complete idiot,” he said, and Kíli couldn’t even be bother to act offended when he was faced with such a beautiful smile.

Kneeling down in front of Kíli, Ori took his shaven face into his hands. “You didn’t have to make me anything. You didn’t have to draw me anything, you didn’t have to hide it from me,” Ori assured him with bright eyes. “But I love them all the same,” he said, and then kissed Kíli squarely on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, even though it's tagged one shot if I get a plot bunny or enough people ask for it I can make a second chapter. Maybe where Ori gives Kili a proper drawing lesson and they end up getting distracted?


End file.
